Cloudy dreams
by Tyrror
Summary: What happens when Rini becomes depressed and envies the love that Serena and Darien share. Will she break or will the appearence of the hardend new kid in town change her train of thoughts. RiniOC
1. Rainy day blues

Cloudy Dreams  
  
Chpt. 1- Rainy Day Blues  
  
The thunder crashes outside of a small Tokyo home, the force of the sound loud enough to rattle the windows. A sqeal is heard from the top of the stairs which all would have assumed to be the voice of a frightend child but soon we find that the voice belongs to neither a child nor anyone whom is presently frightend. Seconds after the yelp is heard from below it's sorce comes bounding down the stairs mumbling something about "here any second." The blonde teenager was cut short in her trek toward the front door though as a parental arm was suddenly attached to her shirt and a motherly voice drifted to her ears.  
  
"And just where do you think you are going in this kind of weather young lady." Serena's chest puffs out bostfully at the thought of answering her mother's question.  
  
"I have a date with Darien and he'll be here any moment,"  
  
  
  
After nearly five minutes of arguments and protesting a horn sounded from the front of the house and through a quick peice of manuvering no one would have thought possible by Serena she managed to weasel her way out to the car with no more than a quickly yelled, "Be back here before ten!" As her mother watched the car speed off around the corner she closed the door and appeared to mutter something before straitening her apron and returing to her daily work in the kitchen. Finally certain that no one was looking the two large pink eyes now staring between the banisters on the foyer balcony blinked once and then, very unlike her mother, gracefully turned and stood in one swift motion. As the stairs to her attic bedroom drew nearer the sullen look bore deep into her eyes spread to overtake the whole of her face, giving her the look of someone who had just lost their best friend. Unexpectedly the sorrow on her face quickly vanishes, or rather, transforms into a look of anger as she reaches the base of the stairs and begins to quickly take them two at a time. Arriving at the top of the stairs with an air of urgancy about her, Rini passes quickly through the dimly lit room toward the dresser opposite her bed. She glances at herself quickly in her vanity mirror but brushes aside what she sees there, Throwing open the top drawer on her dresser, delving her had deep into the random articles of clothing found there eventually pulling forth a small book. Small and worn one could easily have mistaken such a used book for something such as a bible, yet the blue velvet cover here had no titile, nothing at all to make it stand out except for the small tread of silver in the lower right of the front cover displaying simply a cresent moon. Throwing wide the book, Rini flipped maddly through the pages, each covered in messy, misspelled handwriting coming to a halt on the next blank page. Laying on her stomach the wrong way on her bed, Rini pulled her feet up off the pillow and placed the now open book before her on the bed, making sure to keep the page open. Holding her hand over the book as if she were to write in it with an invisible pen she waited paciently as the cresent moon on the front of the moon shimmered lightly and, in turn, so did the palm of her hand. A gathering of silver dust began to swirl in and about her hand finally coming to rest in her palm, taking the form of a slender silver pen with the same cresent moon that was seen on the front of the cover being the only mark on the pen as well. Noting that the holder of the pen was the true owner of the book all the previous pages ruffled lightly as the words rearranged, forming entries that were never there to any who would open and read and eraseing all those that were. The book took it's true form and readied it's pages to record the words of the young princess.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
She's doing it again. Every time I turn around Serena is talking about Darien. Don't get me wrong, I love Darien, he's my dad, but couldn't she cool it just a little bit and try to take into account the fact that other ppl have feelings too. Well... for a change of topics, we got a ton of homework today, like I don't have enough on my mind already. I don't know how I'm gonna get it all done. I bet that new kid Mishy will have all his done. He's like a total genious, but he's cool, not like all the other geeks. Mabey I'll ask him for help, or Amy, that's a good idea. Oh crap, I hear Serena's mom coming up the first floor stairs, I'll write back later."  
  
Slamming the cover of the book closed the cresent moon on the cover was once again seen to shimmer as her pen reverted to silver dust and gently floated through the air sparkling in the faint light coming through the crack in the curtains, it seemed the rain had stopped. At the same time the pages once again ruffled as the words moved of their own accord, creating false entries for any snooping housemate to read. Snatching up a nearby magazine, Rini lay, pretending to read, as Serena's mom slowly oppened her door.  
  
"Rini, dinner's ready,"   
  
  
  
It appeared that Rini's actions had fooled her grandmother yet it seemed that she had seen susspicion in her face as she closed the door behind her. Letting out a short sigh of relief, Rini was preparing to get up and head downstairs for dinner when she spotted the one fatal flaw in her plan, looking down at the magazine she was "reading" she found all the pictures and words to be positioned upside-down, making it a very unconvcing scene to any who may have been looking, including Serena's mother. 


	2. Perfect platinum, Crystal ice blue

Chpt. 2- Perfect Platinum, Crystal Ice Blue.  
  
The morning began, warm as expected of the early fall months, yet a look outside reviled nature's trickery as one could watch the rolling black of thunderclouds that passed by, streching on for miles. The wind outside was hash and bitting as it rapped a tree branch against Rini's window. Startled into wakefulness, Rini jumped from bed ready for the sudden call to battle only to find the storm. She stood at the side of her bed in her full length pink night gown with the ever present crescent moon sewn into the left breast stareing out into the darkness byond her window. A bolt of lightening streaked past illuminating her face for the first time on this sullen day to find an expression that some would have found more frightening than the weather raging without. Glancing at the mirror on her vanity Rini quickly takes in the scowl she finds there before quickly replacing it with her usual look of cheerfulness.   
  
It has not been long that she has been this way, waking every morning to find her face twisted with anger toward life itself. In days of late her expectation for life seemed to fade as she hoped that they would reach a new level. It seemed to her that there was really nothing left worth fighting for; her famliy lived in a different time, her purpose here was to learn to fight. What kind of a goal is that for a young girl. But mostly she hated the fact that she always felt so alone. There was no one she knew her age who cared enough for her to actually take the time to help her with what she felt. Now she pretended to be herself . Down the stairs, around the hall corner and down another flight of stairs her escapde ended with her in the kitchen standing behind Serina's mother watching her prepare breakfast. The thought passed quickly through her mind to tell her all that was running through her young mind but it passed as quickly as it came and soon she had returned to her room to prepare for the day.  
  
She walked alone as always in her trek to her elementry school beneath her little pink umbrella. Rounding the corner her thought flashed one to the next, never really giving any time for thought due to the possiblity that one of the following thoughts may lead her depression deeper. Her large pink eyes traveled the ground before her; cracked, worn, soaking wet. Slowly she let them drift ever upward, trailing toward the sky. Finally coming to rest on the back of the drenched form before her. There, before her very eyes, walking alone as she was, was the very boy she had written of in her diary only the night before. He carried no umbrela and thus was soaked to the bone by the torrent of rain that now fell from the sky never ceasing. Slowly she inched toward him, watching his every movement as he swayed slightly from side to side, his movements almost hypnotice. As she moved closer she noticed the way the rain glinted off his platinum hair, it would appear that it was more made truely of the metal than of a young boys hair. Normaly it would strech out over his head in a mismached group of untidy spikes that came more naturally than of any styling but to day his long hair was plastered to his head save for the few strands that stood defiantly against the wind and rain.  
  
Falling into step beside him, he glanced up at the young girl beside him as if not at all surprised that she was there. Suddenly his pace quickened but not in a way that would give the thought that he wished to get away from her. Beneath his breath he wispered in a voice that none but she would have been able to understand.  
  
"I have been waiting for you,"  
  
The rest of the walk to school took place in an akward scilene, the cramped space between the small umbrella taken up by two young children on their way to school. There was no noise atwix the two of them save fore the sound of rain falling in sheets from above down upon the two, he only looked at her once more. She glanced back into his face, for the first time noticing the features found there. The most notable of them the odd scar streching across his right eye. His face flawless if not for that scar, a semi-circle cut into his flesh, not harming his vision, but giving him the look of an aged man who had seen many battles at the age of only 12. The eye beneath that scar met her's for only a second. The hard ice blue found there was fill with a determination and strength she had seen only once before. That was in Dariens eyes' whenever the girls were threatened. It now looked back at her as her eyes focused on his for a second then he turned his attention back to what lay ahead. Finally reaching the school she let him go about his buisness as she went on with her day, yet there was no way she could keep herself from thinking of what he said to her.  
  
"I have been waiting for you..." 


	3. Unpleasent meeting

Chpt. 3- Unpleasent meeting  
  
At the end of yet another day in school Rini slowly made her way through Tokyo park after convincing her friends she had to get home soon. Again alone, her pink backpack thrown over one shoulder, she meandered across the park, not really caring where she ended up. Sure her excuse had been to get home but that was only to remover herself from the friends that were her past. Now she was a new person. Looking back the transfermation both amazed and confused her. It had taken place in a matter of weeks, only a few months back ago. In fact she can place a finger on the exact date of the day she started to change to the depressed form that now walked the parks grounds.   
  
~It had been a warm summer's evening as she sat on the front porch writing idely in a small spiral notebook for lack of anything better to do. Just then Serena and Darien pulled up in his car after their latest date, stopping at the end of the walk. Darien emerged from the car and quickly walked around to open the door for Serena. As they moved closer to the house, arms linked, Serena's smile became a more prominent feature of her face. Stopping before entering the house, Serena looked back at Darien and moved to open the door when he stepped forward and quickly placed his lips over her own. the kiss was only momentary and in seconds Serena was in the house and Darien back in the car and gone, but there was one fact they forgot to consider in their perfect evening. The whole time she was watchin, the whole time she was scowling, the whole time she was hateing them for what they had...~  
  
Comeing back to reality the sound of a bird cawing penetrated her mental shell and she blinked once before looking up to the now clear sky. It was supposed to start getting colder tomarrow, she would have to try to enjoy today as best she could, though she was not sure how she could enjoy anything. She continued to walk, paying no heed to what lay ahead as she stared skyward toward the cerulean blue. Slowly a few cherry blossoms floated by above her, something her old self would have loved to see. Then, for no apparent reason to passers by, she stopped. Far in the distance, unnoticed by all other nearby, one could hear a faint string of music being played. Vearing off the cement path laid in the grounds of the park she began to walk off in the direction of the music now teaseing her ears. Moving quickly through the park, now with a purpose and place to be, Rini was surprised to find that deep within her rose an emotion not felt in what seemed like years. A playful grin crossed her face as, for the first time in months, she felt true joy, brought about by the sound of that music. Then it struck her why she was so curious. The sound of that music, the slow rythm being played from some didstant instrument had lifted her spirits to a place not seen in ages, she wanted to know how, and why.  
  
The music got louder until finally she rounded a tree and saw, seated on a nearby bench with his back turned toward her, the same boy with whom she had walked to school that very morning. As she approached him, carful to make no noise, he stopped all of a sudden and quickly placed something in his front jacket pocket. She reached the back of the bench he was sitting at and looked down into his now spiked platinum hair.  
  
"That was beautiful..." she wispered  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," he said sternly.  
  
Making a move to get up he suddenly found that he could not move his right shoulder, unless he wanted to throw a you, pink eyed girl from it as she now leaned upon him heavly.  
  
"Then what's this."  
  
Reaching her hand down into he jacket her hand emerged weilding a polished silver harmonica. Engraved upon the top of the harmonica, a single rose. Snatching the harmonica back from her grasp he replaced it within his coat, his hard, ice blue eyes darting toward her for only an instance showing for only a second a look more made of sorrow than of anger. Taking up his resolve instantaniously he brushed her off his shoulder with a harshness Rini had never seen or felt before. Once again a feeling of rejection welled up within her and she found herself longing to cry but refused to give him the pleasure.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he reapeated  
  
Slowly he turned away and walked off, that same hypnotizeing movement from only hours before. She watched his hardened form dissipate into the distanct trees and then vanish from sight. Mere seconds after she had confirmed that he would not return, she ran. Tears streamed down her face as she bolted in an unknown direction. For the first time in months she had found something that brought her true joy and, as usual, it had been ripped by form her grasp. Some how she ended op back at her house. Bolting upstairs she didn't give a glance at anything else in the house, leaving the front door hanging open. In her room, the curtains shut and lights nonexistent she continued to sob into the pink of her pillow until eventually, she slept. All the while Serena's mother stood downstairs, unerved by the sudden flurry of movement through her house and up her stairs, but most of all, by Rini's obvious lack of manners in leaveing the door open, completely unaware to the dilema of the young girls heart. 


	4. Unseen Savior

Chpt 4-Unseen savior  
  
Once again her day dragged on. After awakening to her usual morning gloom, Rini plasted on her fake smile and proceeded to manuver her way through her daily activities. Now she strode down a large, rather crowded street in downtown Tokeyo. Flanked on either side by her best of gal-pals she payed no heed to what they were saying as her head bobbed slowly to her newest CD which was being played through her headphones. While walking she came to the sudden conclusion that this was her new favorite CD. The world around her faded slowly away as she sunk into the reveling words of Evenecesnce and continued to bob her head slowly up and down in beat with the music. Suddenly, surprising even herself, Rini's instinct caused her to snatch at the air over her left sholder. Firmly placing her grip on the arm found there, nearly about to grab her, she twirlled around gracefully and met the face behind her. The face belonged to Janett, one of her friends. The tall brunet looked rather confused at Rini's sudden act of hostility and slowly removed her hand from the smallers grasp.  
  
"Chill girl," she said to Rini, "I was just gonna tell you that we all have to turn here to get home, you gonna be okay goin alone from here?"  
  
"Sure," Rini replied hastily, "It's only a few more blocks to the house and nothing exciting ever happens around here anyway..."  
  
She left the sentence to hang in mid air as her friends all agreed half-heartedly before continuing on thier separate ways. Finding herself alone at last Rini let out a small smirk at the thought of finnally ditching those preps. Why she even bothered to hang out with them anymore was a total mystery to her. She guessed it was only her attempt to make things look like they normally would that kept her from breaking all ties to them. The way they had looked at her as she retrived the CD she now carried from the shelf only proved that their was even less between them than ever before. At one point in her life she would have easily joined in on the pointless chatter over the latest boy band or the newest gossip about only God knows what poor soul from their school. She was glad to be rid of them now as she traveled alone, though somewhere deep inside the back of her mind the though came and went in the blink of an eye, 'do I really just want to be alone?' The thought had little time to blossom into anything of importance though as the world around her suddenly turned into a mass of swirling images. A sudden blow to the back of the head left her nearly unconcious as she stumbled forward, blinded by a searing white pain hidden somewhere behind her eyes.  
  
Slowly her vision cleared itself and she looked around for the source of teh blow only to find a plastic bag lazily floating by in the wind. Moving as to return to her trek homeward she found the way toward her house blocked by a young boy. He looked to be nearly her age, in fact she was certain that she had seen him at school before, but he was much larger than her and appeared to be rather full of himself in this situation.  
  
"Did you think you were goin somewheres" He stated, the smirk apparently plastered on his face shifting to become a full fleged smile.  
  
She didn't know exactly what it was he wanted with her, but by the obvious look on his face it wasn't good and she was guessing that he figured he had already won this fight. To bad for him he didn't know who he decided to get himself into a fight with. Her hand clenched tightly over the heart shaped locked on her breast as she prepared to battle. The shift in her stance caused the other boy to take up his guard as well. Removing one of his arms from behind his back she caught a glint of sunlight off silver as he reviled a small knife. Holding the blade before him, he stood unaware of the brutal punishment he would soon recive for placeing himself in the way of Mini Moon. In her past she would have done all in her power to remain secretive about herself but as of the past few months she cared not who knew as long as she had the chance to do some harm, and it seemed that chance had finally arived. Preparing for her transformation Rini would be caught off gaurd for the second time in one day as the youth across from her suddely made the first move, lunging toward her with the knife held before him, as if to shield him from danger. She braced herself for the impact of the oncomeing child, closeing her eyes in the process. Yet she felt no impact, infact she felt no pain at all. Instead she heard a loud scream followed by an equally as loud curse and the clinking of metal upon cement. Opening her eyes Rini saw, to her amazment, that the boy before her no longer wore the look of cocky winner upon his face but instead a look of horror and pain. His right hand which had previously held the blade now was the owner of a deep gash cut into the back of his palm. The crimson liquid dripping from his arm to the ground splatterd randomly around the silver impliment which he had wielded only seconds before.  
  
Rini stood, dumbfounded by all that had happened in the past few moments gawked onward at the other youth, now nearly in tears. The features of his face contorted with rage as he looked at the young girl before him and the words he spat out were venom covered and filled with mallice.  
  
"I don't know how you did that, but next time I'll be sure to watch my back."  
  
Watch his back? what could he have been talking about she muttered to herself. There was no recognition in her mind of the fact that the other boy had retrived his blade and darted from the scene. She stood, rooted to the spot at which she was at when suddenly her eyes caught sight of something she had not noticed before. There, lieing between her feet was a single white rose. It's stem was thrust hard into the cement leaving is blossom in midair as it bent gently in the slight breeze that blew by. Dumbfounded my it's sudden appearence on the scene, Rini bent and gently plucked it from it's resting place amoung the concreate. Rising back up to a normal posture, realization hit her and her eyes snapped quickly to nearby rooftops and allyways. From the roof of a nearby home she spotted the movement of a loose piece of cloth such as a sheet blowing in the wind as it quickly moved away.  
  
"Darien?..." 


	5. Pain of a Rose

Chpt 5 - Pain of a Rose  
  
Rini's fingertips gently traced the edges formed by the petals of the rose she now held. Once again walking slowly towards the building she called home, her mind had found itself busy with many other thoughts than where she was heading. The sun could be seen hovering on the horizen formed where the street came to an end. Should she have known no better she would have followed the road onward until she found the source of the crimson red light that now feel upon the town. Her eyes glazed over as the redish-orange orb sunk slowly into the earth in the distance, reflecting pristinely in her eyes. Again her fingers traced over the silk smooth petals that formed the bloom she clutched.  
  
"What is Darien doing here..."  
  
Her mutterings were lost in the soft breeze of the quiet autum evening as her thought continued to haunt her. There was no reason for him to protect her. What good was she to him? It all made no sense to her. As her thoughts faded into an opaque jumble that she could not seem to decipher herself her depression once again began to set in around her and her life once again faded to a dull gray. Within the depths of her own mind she could see herself, the useless form that only continued here on this earth to cause everyone else hindrence and pain. She continued to absentmindely stroke the flower as her steps slowed to a stop before the place that she called home and she turned slowly to face the dreaded walk into the house. She made her was slowly up the walk, her footsteps slow and heavy as she contiued to move toward the place where they claimed to love her. Her small hands reached out to the polished shine of the doorknob and turned slowly. As the door swung open the electric shine radiated out from the bright and cheery home within and the sound of laughter reached her ears. The scowl that covered her face as a reaction to the noise quickly replaced itself with the apperance of Darien waiting to greet her in the hall. Her spirits brightened slightly at the fact that he would pull Serena off his arm long enough to give her a proper greeting but then were just as quickly dampened as the blonde clutz appeared suddenly at his side, arms entwined in his as always. moving within a decent talking range Rini made a point of it to avoid speaking to Serena and instead turned all her attention to the male precense in the room.  
  
"Ummm...Darien...where were you a little while ago?"  
  
"He was here, with me, ALL day!"  
  
Her response was unrequested but none the less provided the answer that Rini sought. Working her way around the questions that ensued, Rini quickly tried to escape to the dark quietness of her room and was in the process of succeeding when yet again Serena's words struck a chord somewhere deep within her soul.  
  
"OHHHHHH....A flower...NO, a ROSE at that...soooo...who's the special boy???"  
  
Serena's words struck at Rini like an axe would a tree and had she not have been so set against it, she too would have fallen. Her answer was short and unintellegible when she gave it as she quickly made her escape but the two would never have noticed that the look on her face was not one of sheer embarassement, but one of pain. The tears stung against the inside of her eyelids as she moved quickly toward her room. She would not let them see her pain, they would never understand her. As she walked her pace quickened with every step until, directly out of the sight range of all others in the house, she bolted up the stairs and into the darkness of her room. She clutched tightly at the rose still contained in her right hand and as she did the thorns that it bore were pressed deep into the flesh of her palm. Crimson liquid, matching that of the sun outside, slipped gently from her hand to form droplets at the tips of her knuckles. They rested there only gently before falling with a quiet splash upon the hardwood floor below. Likewise the saphire blue that slipped from her pastel pink eyes ran smoothly and slowly down either side of her face. It too gathered, but instead at the tip of her chin and there it would stay until suddenly a single drop would drop off, one at a time, to hit the ground with the sound of a pin in a soundproof room.  
  
Regaining her senses about her, Rini quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the now bloody rose on her bedside table. Seating herself at the stool by her vanity she quickly began to repair the damage that the tears had done to her make-up, feeling that it would be easier to conceal her hand than her face should another find her in this state. Dabbing quickly at her eyes and cheeks to remove all semblance of tears streaks she could hear vaugely in the distance a bell ringing. Paying it no heade she continued to repair the damage she had caused to herself as she begain to turn her attention to her hand. There was no problem clenseing if of the blood that it was coated in but the wounds themselves had no real way to be concelled. She waited a moment as the bleeding came to a stop and then set about the task of cleaning the room. As she wipped the droplets off the floor she inhaled quickly in surprise as there was a sudden rattling of the doorknob then a loud knock. She grinned in spite of herself, knowing that even when she was distressed her subconcious self had enough intellegence to lock the door. Clearing her throat, she replied to the knock.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Rini, there's a visitor for you downstairs." Serena's mother's voice radiated through the door. "It's a boy."  
  
The skin on Rini's forhead crumpled in confusion as she tried in vain to think of what boy would be showing up at her house at dusk on a Saturday. Finally realization hit her and she straitened to a standing pose, her mouth hanging open in a gauking manuver. She had completely forgotten, but why now of all times, why now... 


	6. Two is Better Than One

Chpt 6 - Two is Better Than One  
  
How could she have forgotten? How could she have possibly been that stupid? She was even the one who set the date. Now that she had been confronted with her own plans it was all so perfectly clear to her...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It had been only the day before when she thought that relations between her and the mystery new boy in school couldn't get any worse. Yet, as is always bound to happen in such a situation, they did. It was a Friday afternoon, the last class of the day, and she thought that the torture was almost over. Unbeknownst to her, the day had one last surprise left in store. She was doodling idely on her newest notebook, a small cluster of broken hearts on the pink cover, when she heard her name. Glanceing upward at the voice which emminatted across the room she found it belonged to her science teacher, Mrs. Yukimora. Her attention span had been fleeting and to her great relife the teacher had only been listing off something, not asking her a question on the current topic. Rini's name was, shortly there after, followed by a name all to familiar to her in the last few weeks, Mishy Terikota. Suddenly realization hit her as to the scenerio she was no a part of. One month to the day away was the annual Tokeyo Jr. science fair. This was the list of parteners set up by the teachers as they were every year. But there was no way that she was going to work with that jerk, not after the way he'd treated her in the park. Yet her objection will forever remain a mystery as the bell rang signalling the end of class and, amidst the confusion, Rini not only lost sight of many of her "friends" but the teacher as well. It was then that he approached her, his air of "holier than thou" still radiating from their last encounter. After much yelling on her part, and much silence on his, a place and date were set to begin the project...  
  
*end flashback*  
  
That day was today. She had just enough time she figured to make herself look descent, then she headed off down the stairs. As she aproached the other preteen her right arm slipped quietly behind her back, concealing from view all scars and scrapes still left upon it. Instead reaching out with her left she grabbed his arm and began to lead him back toward her room. No words were exchanged, none needed to be said because for all they cared about, this was buisness, plain and simple. Entering into the darkness that was Rini's room, Mishy squinted slightly in hopes of gaining any sort of perception of what lied within. The annoyance could be heard in Rini's exasperated sigh as she saw the change in expression on his face and flipped on the light to give the boy a better view. Moving across the floor with an angelic grace, Rini placed herself solidly upon the edge of the bed and, with a single twitch of her head and neck, motioned for the other to enter.  
  
He stopped two to three feet away from both her and the bed and stood, nearly centered in the room. There he allowed himself adaquit time to glance around the room and soak in the details of Rini's dwelling. The room took up the part of any normal preteen girl's room and if any other boy were to enter at this very moment it would have been no more than pink and frills, but Mishy was no normal boy. His ice blue eyes, ever so subtly, stopped as he moved from one end of the room to the other. Something was not right here. The make-up on the vanity was skewn about and unorganized. There was a spot on the floor where it shone with a fresh wetness as if just mopped up. Yet the finnal note that gave away the condition of the girl in the room was seen as she readjusted herself upon the bed, making sure not to give sight to her right arm. He began the conversation with his useual hautyness, but unbeknownst to her, his tactics were not meant to discover a science project, though that's what he spoke of. His words drew out topic after topic until finally the dam of her annoyance broke and she let loose with a roar,  
  
"Talk, talk, talk, is that all you do Mr. high and mighty?"   
  
As her voice rose her hands flew to accent them to their most pivital point. Yet out of nowhere another hand shot and latched onto Rini's right forarm, the smirk on it's owners face unmistakable. His look of satifaction at achiving his goal was fleeting, though, as he found what is was the girl had attempted to hide ever since his arrival.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The concern in his voice was true which, in and of itself, was a shock to Rini. He reached out with his free hand to trace the cut in Rini's palm with his index finger when she reeled away from him holding her right wrist with her left hand protectively. Under her breath she mutter about how he should mind his own buisiness, yet that did not deture him in his assult on her arm. He lunged forward with lightening speed, again grasping her arm and pullin it out to make it more visable. This time when she moved to retrive her arm from his grasp, he was ready. Her lips curled up in a vicious snarl, but he paid no heed as he continued to examine her hand, checking each cut in it's own time and with each touch causeing her to flinch ever so slightly. Suddenly releaseing her, Mishy moved quickly toward the doorway where, unbeknownst to her, he had dropped his bag earlier and began to rummaged through the contents with a pourpose that as of yet remained unseen. Returning with a small tube of disinfecting ointment and a pack of bandages he set about the task of mending her palm. Through a combination of confusion and amazement, Rini did not resist. The feel of his hands against her own was something she had not felt before. They worked delicately and with a quickness she had never seen but were rough, though they looked smooth to the touch. She watched the floor as he applied the bandages and only as he finished, looked up. There she found his ice blue eyes but inches from her own. That hardened face stareing deep into her eyes and somewhere in the depths of her soul, she knew she had been in this situation before. She had seen this boy before, though he had just come here meer months ago.  
  
"I belive we've both had enough for tonight."  
  
Mishy's statement drew her out of the trance she had fallen into. She watched as he withdrew his prescence from hers and set about the task of organizeing the medical supplies he, for some odd reason, had brought with him. She watched him move back across the floor of her room toward his bag. His feet floated gracefully over the wooden beams of the floor and appeared to almost hover just above the ground due to the smoothness with which he walked. As he sholdered his bag he turned back to find the girl whom he had just given aid to in the same position he left her in. Giving one last glance around the room his eyes fell on something they had missed before. Hidden within the shadows atop her dresser, there sat a bloody rose. Raising one of his eyebrows ever so slightly she followed his gaze to the blossom then dropped her head to the floor, unable to deny what he saw. Yet there were no words of concern spoken, or any of annoyance as she had expected. Instead as she glanced up she saw the platinum haired boy reach withing his jacket and pull forth a flower almost identical to the other.  
  
"Here," he said, "Two is always better than one..." and with that, he left, tossing the rose across the room to land atop the first. 


	7. Falling

Chpt 7 - Falling  
  
Her tears flowed anew as her heart wrestled over the conflicting emotions she was now experianceing. As the door closed behind him she wasted no time in secureing the lock before resuming her seated position upon the bed. She did not remain seated for long as slowly she sank to one side until she landed with a muffled thud upon the fluffy pink comforter. As she curled into a small ball the saphire once again sprung to well up in her eyes and she could not seem to understand.  
  
'How?...After everything that's happened...How?'  
  
Her thoughts reverberated within the darkness of her mind and yet again she sank back into the pit she so offten found herself in these days. Rini gave in will little fight and was soon consumed by the blackening emotions that flooded her mind. She knew that there was no reason for her to cry, the second they had met he had been a jerk why should she cry over him now. Yet cry she did. Her breath came in short gasps, ragged and torn from the air around her. Her eyes traveled through the now darkened form that was her room and fell with a sudden shock upon her wounded hand. The bandages that lay there brought about thoughts of careful touches and worried looks and once again she let the cerrulian dropplets fall. Pulling her knees tight to her chest she heaved her sobs into her small form as the evening drew on, and it was in that form that she slept.  
  
As she slept, her dreams drew her deeper into a world of confusion and terror...  
  
***Her feet stood upon desolate soil as she glanced around at her surroundings. She had no idea how she had ended up where she was but that was least of her worries at the moment. All she cared for now was finding a way home, or at least shelter as the thunder rumbled in the distance. Rini made no move toward either action, though, as she seemed rooted to the spot in which she had seemingly appeared. With a speed unknown to man the clouds that had seemed so far off meer seconds ago rolled omminously closer until she watched in horror as the only other liveing thing nearby, a single, firm standing desert tree, was struck down before her as the thunder rolled and the lightening struck down upon it. Her wide pink eyes reflected the flame with a perfect gleem as she looked on in terrified shock at what arose from the ashes. Standing before her, amidst the thunder and wind of the storm, was a tall woman. She stood amoungst the flames as if they touched her not and then began to move forward. Her dark, saphire blue hair fell shoulder length about her slender form and her equally dark, cobalt eyes reflected pure evil in their depths. Her steps were even and calm as she moved towards the young girl and the deep, malicious words emminating from her mouth rung in Rini's ears.  
  
"You are mine, child. No matter if they send a thousand knights to watch your back their isn't one of them that can watch your mind..."  
  
Her words hung in the air as her hand rose to chest level and opened, palm outward, to revel an black gem embedded in her hand. The stone seemed to radiate evil and appeared to almost suck the light right out of the air nearby, giving the already darkened area a greater sense of dread. As the woman muttered something under her breath, then the air around Rini lost all color and light and she found herself falling, and fast. The ground was torn from beneath her as the area nearby faded from sight. Rini opened her mouth to sceam but intead found that her voice was no longer her own to control. As her arms flailed, desprate for any rock or plant to stop her fall into this pit out her in the middle of no where she found more than she could ever have asked for. Rough fingers wrapped around her wrist and suddenly, the constant movement downward stopped only to be followed by a jolt and heself being hurtled upward by some unseen creature. Landing roughly at the edge of the pit from whence she was just rescued the sound of an ear splitting scream echoed through the emptiness of the space around her. Her head wrenched from side to side searching for the sorce of the horrid noise. Finally her eyes came to rest upon the evil lady that stood before her moments earlier, casting her into the hole she had just been drug from. She stood the same as she had when Rini first fell, tall and slender but with only one very major chance, there was now dug deep into her forehead a single white rose. Crimson spilled from the wound down across the pale complextion she still maintained. Her eyes fell upon the girl yet again and her voice rang out, like the screech of an angered owl late in the night.  
  
"He has saved you this time, but he cannot keep watch on you forever, girl. Just you wait, they can't protect your body...BUT YOUR MIND IS MINE!"  
  
With that there was a surge of light from her body followed by a pulse of darkness as she retained her lightening form and became one again with the clouds above. The storm broke in an instant to reveal the pure sight of the night sky. There was no sign of her hero, though she could still feel the way he had taken her hand as she fell, as if he were still there. All that remained in this wasteland was her and up above a cresent moon...***  
  
She awoke to the early morning sun bleeding through the curtains above her bed. Her body was covered with a cold sweat and her hands cold. She uncurled herself from the ball in which she had slept all night and watched in wonder as her hands came into veiw, holding a white rose. Her door remained locked and she had not awakened to gather it from her dresser, besides, this blossom resembled, but was not identical to either of the other two already in her posetion... 


	8. The World's Future, Her Past

Chpt. 8 - The Worlds Future, Her Past  
  
Three, that made three now. It didn't make any sense, how could there be three. She had made a point of it to lock her door the night before. There was no way anyone could have entered her room to leave her yet another mysterious sign. Her mind rushed with jumbled thought after thought until finally she thought that she may make herself sick. Trying to make some sense of this she slowed the whirling mass of images that flooded her brain and began to allow logic into her thought processes. Who does she know who has acess to white roses. Well, there was Darien, but as far as she knew he was with Serena until late in the night. There was only one other person whom she had ever seen with a white rose, but what reason would he have for leaving anything for her? What reason should she have for accepting it even if he did? This wasn't making any sense to her at all and yet again, all she wanted to do was cry. The scent of the Rose she held wafted to her face and she breathed deeply of the air. For some reason, a sudden calm overtook her. The wells of tears her eyes had become dried and her mouth, though it did not quite smile, showed no sign of frustration or fear. The air about her took on the scent of roses as she inhaled slowly and then let a long breath back out and in an instant, it all came back to her.  
  
~She no longer stood amoungest her room, draped in pink and the light of early morning. No, instead she was traveling quickly through a swirl of colors and lights which she recognized all to well. Though she had never left the place where she stood, her mind traveled through the halls of time toward the distant future, her present. With a jolt unlike any she had ever felt before she found herself standing in the gardens of her true home, the crystal palace of the moon. In the distance she could see her mother standing on the balcony to her room staring out at the evening sky. Beside her stood Darien, her father, and King of the Moon nation. Slowly she turned to exaimin the area in which she was. Everything was all so familiar, she was home, but why?  
  
To her right, her left, on every side of her there were rose bushes, the recolection hit her that she must have been in the maze. The plants on all sides of her were well trimmed and she remebered that she loved to come here before she was sent to the past for her training. Taking and unsteady step forward she began to walk slowly through the maze, taking in the familiar scent of home, the scent of roses. Her feet moved more quickly now, her destination was desided. Abruptly she broke from the tangle of paths within the maze to find herself in a large open area, positioned directly in the center. Here could be found a small fountain with a statue depicing her Grandmother, the original Serenity who sacraficed her self to save those she loved. Also there was a small apple tree, vibrant green with health. It's shining red apples just begged for one to reach out and take one, but Rini did not. Instead she moved to the shade beneath the tree and stared down at a small stone bench, just big enough for two. There was something about the place, something that she was supposed to remeber but it just wouldn't break through. She looked on, forcing herself to think until finally she was making her ears buzz. No wait that wasn't her making that buzzing that was... a bee!  
  
Turning she found a small yellow and black insect hovering mear inches from her face and suddenly remembered what it was she disliked so much about the rose maze. Frozen in place, afraid to move for fear that it make come after her, she focused her eyes on the small creature and cried out silently for help. No sooner had she thought the plea before the creature before her was gone. With a gust of wind and a flash of green and white it had just vanished. Stunned she remainded as she had been, confused beyond measure as to what had just happened. Gaining the ability to process thoughts once again she made the concious move to look again at her surroundings. Her bright pink eyes quickly fell onto a form she had not noticed before, half hidden in the shadows of evening. Stone still he stood, anyone else would have mistaken him for yet another statue. He seemed so familiar, yet she could not recall from where they had met, or when. Her memory, so fuzzy, tried it's best to place him somewhere in her life. There was no way that she could have run into another that had an appearance as odd as his. Dressed in all white, his outfit had a strangely arabian look to it. There was only one other she had ever seen that began to resemble him. That was the form Darien's mind took when he could not become Tuxedo mask due to his memory laps. But this being was far to small to be Darien, besides he was still on the balcony with Serina.  
  
She continued to stare, trying to place him in her mind. The white clothe that draped over his head was held in place by a ring of fabric formed by three entertwinded pieces of clothe going from his forehead around to the back where they were tied in place like a bandana. The clothe draped down over the back of his neck, passing the clothe that wrapped up over his face to cover his mouth and nose. His long sleeved white top billowed out in the arms to meet with the tipless white gloves he wore on each hand and was held fastened in the front by a small pin resembling the sun which also appeared to holed in place a long white cape that draped over his sholder and back. His long white pants billowed out in the same fasion as his shirt. Held up by a white sash and tucked into what appeared to be shoes made of white clothe. As her eyes traveled from head to foot and back to head again there was one peice that did not seem to fit in the uniform cleanliness of his apparel. Directly below the ring of clothe that held his headclothe on there jutted out a tuft of spiked hair. Appearing to be blonde in the light of the dieing day the long hair traveled down the entiredty of the right side of his face covering all that might have been seen there, leaving the only portion of his face that was visible as his left eye.  
  
He winked once at the small girl, a glint in his eyes that could only be assumed as amusment. Quickly his head bobbed forward in a small nod, indicating for her to look around the other way. Rini's head turned slowly, her pink pig-tails bouncing slightly with the motion, to rest on what lay behind her. There, standing steady as time itself, was the vibrant green and the dark brown of the apple tree, and planted firmly into the bark of the tree was a single white rose. Pinned to the tree by the stem of the rose was the bee that had only moments before hovered in her face. The insect squirmed slightly as it attempted to remove itself from the hold that the bloom had on it's wings. Rini's head snapped back toward the mysterious boy, only to find that he had gone, just as instantaniously as he had appeared. Returning to the sight of the lightening quick rose that was now held in place by the bark of the tree, she stared in awe at the fact that someone who she didn't even know whould arive, just as she needed them, protect her, and then be gone. Moveing toward the tree Rini reached out and snatched the rose carefuly from the grasp of the tree which now held it. As she watched the failed attempts of the yellow and black bug to regain flight she noticed for the first time a small marking on the tree she had not before. Right above where the mystery boy's rose had pinned the insect to the tree was carved her name, wrapped in the outline of a heart. Her mind was boggled at the sight of her name, so obviously caved by anothers hand. There was little time to ponder such things, though, as the edges of the world around her seemed to blur and then distort all together. Once again she flew through the reaches of space and time. Colors whirled past her in patternes both beautiful and dizzying.~  
  
Large pink eyes snapped open, a small girl standing in the middle of a predominantely pink room appeared lost and confused. Rini wracked her mind in the hopes that she could make sense of what she had just seen, what she was supposed to remeber.  
  
'Who was he'  
  
Her mind spoke softly to itself. There was something about him, somthing both comforting and warming to her soul. She thought back to him and, surprising to even herself, smiled. Slowly she lifted the bloom whose scent had brought this trip about to her face only to find that she now grasped that with which she had awoken, and that which she had brought back from her memories. Holding the two of them close to her face and breathed deeply the scent of present and future combined. It felt good to remeber, she thought, but there was still one thing that made no sense in her mind. If she could remeber so vibrantly the future which was her past, why should she forget the one boy who seemed to play such a big role in her life... 


	9. Hate me

Chpt. 9 - Hate me  
  
The day continued and life went on for the youth with pink hair. The lazy, spring sun hanging over her as she went about her buisness. Yet where ever she went there was an odd bouncing to her movement, an odd swing to her step. The stangest of all though, was the single white rose always kept close to her side. Slowly the lazy sun began to set in the evening sky and the gilr began to make her way home. Everything around her seemed to shimmer with a radiance and beauty she had never noticed before and she wondered what it was that had changed her outlook so drasticly. Her small feet shuffled slightly as they moved with no real hurry or care over the pavement beneath them. As she moved the shadows set larger and blacker around her until finally the streetlamps flickered and began to shed their light upon the space surrounding her. Stepping up to the porch of the building which she called home here in this time, she noticed that their was something about the world around her that did not seem in place.  
  
Glancing about the spacious area that was the front of her home, Rini could find nothing but shadows and silence. Slowly she made her way into the house and with one final sweep of the outside, closed the door behind her. Making he way through the lower floor of the house she moved toward the stairs but could not seem to shake the feeling that something in the house was not right. Passing by both Serena and her mother, she hardly noticed, and barely replied to their questions of where she had been and how he day was, leaving the both of them very lost and confused. Slipping up the stairs with the stealth of a trained ninja, Rini quickly made her way down the upper hall and to the stairs that led to the attic, the stairs that led to her room. Moving to where she could see her room she found the door cracked open, a sign that someone had at the very least opened her room since she had gone, if not gone into it. The path she took was cautious and slow, though moving toward the one place that should be safest for her.Finally reaching the door to her own room she stopped and listend for any sing of danger before makeing a sweep of the room with her eyes and then entering.   
  
'It must have been Serena's mom'   
  
She thought quickly to herself as she took in the changes made to her room. The first thing that struck her was that the bed had been made. After her rather odd awakening that morning she had never bothered to straiten up her room before leaveing, meaning that much should have been out of place. Yet as he eyes traveled from one place to the next it seemed that there was not a thing out of place. The make-up which had only the night before littered her vanity was in perfect order and someone had even place the roses she had left in her room in a crystal vase. The three white blooms, one of which now rather wilted, sat in an aranged order within the lip of the crystal, shimmering with water that had obviously been sprayed on the petals. Her eyes continued to wander over here surroundings, leaping quickly from one object to the next until never truly resting on any specific place.  
  
The crack of wood against wood from behind her brought her back to reality. Her body went ridgid as the door to her room was suddenly slammed shut from behind her, the feeling of her overlooking the danger welling back up in her once more. Fearing what she would find when she look she continued to stand, ridgid and firm, in the center of her room, staring onward into the distant wall. Finally she gained the strength to move, urging herself with all her might that the last second, which had seemed like hours, could have cost her her life and she would waste no more time. Twirling gracefully to land in a rather defensive stance she held her arms before her and braced herself for the blow of whatever intruder may have conceled himself behind the frame of her door only to find...Mishy.   
  
The young boys platinum hair shimmered faintly in the moonlight which was the rooms only source of light at the moment as his hardened features broke out into a michivious grin. Brimming with anger, Rini hurled herself across the room brining her right arm down for a crashing blow on the others skull only to be stopped by a strong hand, at a speed which her eyes could not even follow. His face once again became hard and his eyes seemed to shine with anger and hatred as he look onward at the young girl. That was all it took to break her down, that was all that she could handle it seemed as a single tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Why?..." Her sobbed question hung on the air as she attempted to gather enough composure to continue. "Why do you hate me?..."  
  
With that she collappsed into a wimpering mass upon the strong chest of the other. Releasing her hand Mishy stood in stunned silence as she clung, helplessly to his shirt which was now quickly becomeing tearstained. The false hatred he had shoved into his eyes as his mask forced him to do was pushed aside by genuine compassion and caring as he instinctively drapped his arms around the pink haired girl in his arms and drew her close to him. The mask he wore so often to protect both himself and those around him broke as he attempted to comfort the girl he had just hurt. Moving slowly he manuvered them over to the bed he had just finished making for her only moments before.  
  
'It wasn't supposed to happen like this'  
  
His mind was rushing with thouhgts that he could not seem to figure out. It was supposed to be a simple prank, she would be mad and then it would make him seem the bigger jerk and it would be put in the past, like everything else. But not this time, this time he held the after effects of his jokeing in his arms, and his heart broke at the sight of her hurting. The sobbing from the pink haired girl began to subside and was soon replaced by a slight hiccupping then a deep pattern of breathing. Moving slowly, Mishy manuvered himself out from under the girl and lay her gently on the bed, covering her with the pink comforter and tucking it around her to keep her warm. Running a worn hand through her smooth hair he looked down at the now sleeping youth and smiled inwardly. As he leaned forward the wind blew sharply through the window, knocking the curtains away and causeing the moon to seep in even more. The light reflected off his form, causeing him to seem almost angelic as he placed his lips softly over hers. He stayed there only breifly, knowing that he had risked his purpose far to much as it was, pulling away from the sleeping girl he wispered softly.  
  
"I could never hate you..." 


	10. Cloudy Dreams

Chpt 10 - Cloudy Dreams  
  
The exhausted form of a young girl is slowly laid on the bed beneath her and then given a gentle kiss by the enemy who she had been leaning on for support. Yet as it stands presently she is far to tired and upset to give much of a care what befalls her but this was the last thing she had expected the other to do. She had not even concived that he would take to holding her as he had done, yet he had held her, he had caressed her, put her to bed, and now kissed her. It wasn't possible. The words he wispered to her rang in her ears as she heard door slip open and his small form slither out. As the door clicked softly back into place a single tear slipped from one of her big pink eyes, it just couldn't be true. Her mind was rushing with thoughts and possibilities that she would quickly take back adding the thought that there was no way she could ever take part in such things, no one could ever care for a lowly being such as her in such a way. Her mind returned to previous events of the day and another lonely droplet was let loose from the depthless pink orbs now squeezed so tightly shut, praying for sleep to come.  
  
'There's no way...I'm not good enough...he couldn't have...I must be dreaming if I think that anyone ... would...ever...'  
  
~Rini's mind drifted into sleep leaving her thought train unfinished, pulling her from the familiar train of reality to the not so familiar teritory that was the inner workings of her mind. Yet unlike the quick and dizzying trip that pulled her into her own memories, this trip was a peaceful one in which she traveled slowly through a tunnle of grey clouds set against a midnight blue sky, twinkling faintly with the light of stars and a bright, cresent moon. She came to rest gently on a floor that appeared to be made of mirrors, the glimmer of the stars reflecting daintily on it's polished surface. The silver sea of mirror floor spread out before her over lengths unknown to her previously, streching far over the horizon and beyond the range of her eyesight. The cold of the glossy surface on which she stood shot up through her bare legs and caused her to shiver. Standing in her alone on this sea of glass Rini suddenly noticed that she no longer wore her usual pink bed clothes but instead she wore a silver nightgown that hung down to her knees and blew softly in the wind.  
  
Glancing around she could see nothing for as far as her eyes would allow her, which was becoming an increasingly smaller distance as clouds rolled in from all sides to block her sight and only add to the haunting beauty of the scene around her. From deep within the stillness around her there was the sound of somthing moving, and the sense that she was being watched. Put guard, the young girl instinctivly reached for the locket which would turn her to the hero she was training to be, only to find that it to had been taken from her. petrified beyond belife, the tears began to fall again, sliding silently down her cheeks as she fear for what was to come. Then, from somewhere within the misty distance, a voice seemed to echo all about her small form.  
  
"There is no need to cry, little one. You are within the confines of one of the safest areas known to human kind..."  
  
The words that the voice had said seemed to hang dully in the air until finally, from somewhere in the distance before her, another form could be seen comeing closer. As the other approached a sense of comfort rushed through her and her eyes dried of tears. Her vision, now clear, made out the form of another, not much taller than herself, trailing a cloak behind it and more seeming to float over the reflective surface beneath them than walk. Closeing the final distance between them, the figure came into full view, breaking forth from the clouds it was finally show to Rini that the mysterious, yet comforting voice she had heard belonged to none other than the unknown youth from her memory. Still dressed as he had been in all white, arabian garb, he moved within a foot of the young girl and hovered there, moving neither closer nor farther. Lifting one partially gloved hand he wiped away what remained of a tear on her small cheek and the creases in his face proved that he was smiling underneath the mask he wore. His hard demenor began to fade as he pulled his hand back to his side and his hard eyes softened as he began to speak yet again, his voice soft and comforting.  
  
"You stand now in the most protected place in the universe, within the confines of your own mind. But you must realize, there are those who are able to break past the barriers you have set up and wish to turn this place of serenity against you. It has already begun, as you can see, for your mind is clouded over and it has become hard for you to see clearly."  
  
Rini was uncertain as to how he had come to obtain such a great knowledge about her when it seems to her that they had never met before, but she listened anyway, uncertain of how he had come to know this, or why he should bother to tell her.  
  
"You must remeber that this is your mind, you control all that happens here and you must fight any outer force. There are those who are attempting as we speak to keep you from hearing this message but I am useing my power to aid your fight and attempting to locate those who wish for you to be turned to the side of evil. I can not keep up this pace for much longer, my energy depleates itself quickly, you must help me by fighting this mental intruder off and locating them before they can break in completely. I beg of you do not let them get any farther. Do not..."  
  
His words were left to hang on the wind as there was a sudden sound of shattering in the distance. His plea was never finished as a dark form plunged from the darkness and threw him into the clouds, out of site of Rini. A cackeling laughter could be heard echoing throughout the emptyness that now surrounded her and faintly she heard the ever fading cry of, "I belive in you..." Suddenly the britely shining cresent that hung in the sky over her was blackend out leaving her to stand in the near pitch-black that was left of what she had now come to know as her mind. The laughter faded and slowly transformed into a demonic voice, drawing out every sylable slowly as it hissed out the words.  
  
"You are mine, girllll... you have alwaysss been mine,"  
  
The laughter resumed as Rini let out a scream that threatened to break the mirror on which she stood, hoping from the deapths of her heart that the comfort of the boy in white would return to her~  
  
Rini started upright in her bed with tears streaming down her face and a silent scream emmiting itself from the depths of her throught. What was all this meant to be. Was it just her mind playing a trick on her as so many had in her past, or was it the truth being shown her her in her dreams. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing was adding up. First the boy she thought had hated her, the boy she had hated herself, kisses her goodnight. Now a mysterious youth from her past warns her that there is some evil force trying to break into her mind. For now though, she would have to put these things behind her, there was another day to be lived. She arose from her bed and set about the task of preparing herself for another day of school. In the dim light of early morning that poured through the crack in her curtains one could just barely make out the scene as she moved toward her dresser to pull out the clothes for the day to come. Removing her night clothes she gasped in shock as she tossed on the floor within the slit of light that cut into her room, a shimmering silver nightgown. 


	11. The Beginings End

Disclaimer-this chpt is full of tragedy and remorse, should you not like a sad story, do not read, otherwise, thank you for reading. Please R+R.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chpt 11 - The Beginings End  
  
Her day progressed as had become her usual as of late, yet there was always the haunting thought in the back of her mind, and the hope that what she thought must have been a dream could have been true. While her mind contemplated the thoughts of the previous night the day passed quickly around her and the final bell signaled that the school day had indeed come to a close. Slipping her pink backpack onto her shoulders the young girl edged her way toward the door, in no real hurry to be any certain place. Reality found, for the first time that day, a place in the young girl's mind as a pressure was added, ever so slightly, to her shoulder. Turning gently to find its source, Rini's eyes fell upon the hardened face so familiar as of the last few days. Mishy's piercing ice blue eyes stared back into her own, and for the first time she had ever seen, shown with an emotion of caring instead of the usual anger. His hardened look broke for merely a second as he smiled faintly at her, causing her to almost forget about the cresent moon scar that would forever wrap around his eye.  
  
Her heart was overjoyed to see that the one person who had once stolen what little happiness she had found was now willing to allow her into his life, but then things changed yet again. In the time it would have taken for her to smile back her heart grew strangely cold toward the other and her smile became a frown of annoyance. Apparently senseing the change in her mood Mishy's face resumed it's usuall hardness as he continued his passing by into the freedom of the outdoors. Opting for said freedom herself, Rini squinted in the afternoon light as she stepped into the outside air. Lifting one hand to her forehead she both blocked the sun from her eyes but more importantly to her, scratched her forehead in confusion. Why had she reacted so coldly to the one person she felt that she should want to care for right now. Her mind made no sense to her right now, and her actions made even less, she had to appologize. That would have to wait though. For as she turned quickly back, hoping to admit her wrongs, she found that he had simply vanished, how he moved that quickly she was not sure.  
  
Within moments, Rini could be found moving lazily down the familiar path that lead her toward the place she called home every afternoon after school. Her feet scuffed against the pavement that covered the trail in the park, the only sound for what to her seemed like miles. The Cherry bloosoms bloomed all around her, bathing the park in a beautiful tint of pink and white and leaving her mind to wander yet again. She was startled back to the present by the sudden racket of all the nearby birds leaving their roosts within the branches of the park's trees to fly away, shrieking wildly. Her small pink pigtails bobbed from side to side as her head turn first one way than the other in search of the disturbance that had so bothered the poor creatures. The sky above her darkened in a way she had not known it to ever do so suddenly. It was then that Rini first noticed the other there with her. She stood with a calm demenor a short distance away, witin the shadows of the cherry blossom trees. It was the same woman that had haunted her in her dreams, her midnight blue hair fell well past her sholder, held out of her face by a crown of thorns, and her cobalt eyes seemed to delve deep into Rini's soul. Her lips curled up into a grin that could only belong to a dark spirit, and it was then that Rini felt the tug on her mind, the pull toward the darkness that seemed so right, yet so wrong. A rush of wind and flash of white pulled her from the depths of despair and darkness that her heart now sunk into and Rini stood tall once again, her vision clearing to find the mystery boy who had haunted her for so long.  
  
He stood before her in a manner both strong and comforting, his long, light hair trailing down one half of his face leaving only that one eye for the world to see and attempt to remeber him by. The three now stood in nearly a strait line, he between the ladies. To any passers by it would have been an odd sight indeed. A tall woman with dark blue hair and a shimmering blue derss to match staring down a boy in white arab garb and a small girl just off from school.  
  
"Remove yourself boy, this is not your fight..."  
  
The woman's tone was harsh and biting as she warned the boy to say out of her matters. Yet his reply was in a tone even more harsh than Rini had thought possible for someone apparently so young.  
  
"All matters regaurding the princess are mine, you should know that..."  
  
Princess, how could he possibly know of Rini's true postion, especially since in this time the position as 'Princess of the Moon Kingdom' didn't even exist yet. Her mind was awash with newborn thoughts and possibilities, was this child truely from the future as she was, or was he merely someone who knew far to much? She watched with egar eyes to as the other two faced off before her. The woman's eyes narrowed to slits that seemed to burn with hatred before she spoke again.  
  
"Fine, if I can't have the girl, then no one will have the girl..."  
  
Turning ever so slightly to face Rini the angered woman lifted a single palm into the air calling forth a small ball of dark energy. Purple streaks of lightening jumped from the inky surface only to dive back into the depths from wence they had come. Her shrill laughter cut through the air between them as the ball of energy glinted suddenly and she lowered it to hover before her.  
  
"SHATTERED DARKNESS"  
  
With her command the ball of energy broke into thousands of small shards of dark energy and hurtled themselves at Rini's small frame. She looked onward, anticipating the blow which was certain to come until, with a speed unseen to any other human, the mysterious youth threw himself before her and caught the full of the blow. Being thrown backward he landed heavily in the arms of the small girl, knocking her to the ground. She sat there, as the laughter echoed in the background from the evil woman, cradleing his broken form. Crimson seeped forth from nearly the whole of his body, as his single eye stared back at her around the bundle of hair that covered his face. A gust of wind blew by in the silence of the aftermath brushing aside the hair that covered the youths face revealing what Rini had never expected to see. There, hidden beneath all that platinum blonde hair, was a single blue eye, wrapped in a cresent moon scar.  
  
"I'm sorry...I...I never told you...I...(cough)...I..."  
  
His voice trailed off as slowly his head slid to one side. She attempted to hold him close, praying that it was not true. There was no way that she could ever hold him closer than she was, though, because as she moved to hold him tight, his form burst into a cloud of silver dust which seemed to float as a whole away from her and dissapear into the sky. All that was left in her arms, was a single white rose. Saphire spilled from her eyes as she clutched the rose to her chest where she found her locket. Instantly she had begun to glow and with a flash of pink there no long stood before this woman of evil a young girl, but a warrior of the moon. Rising to stand, she held her head down casting her face into the shadows laid by her bangs. A single tear fell from the tip of her chin to shatter as it hit the pavement below and with that her head jerked up. Fire blazed in her eyes as she glared down the other, then her hate filled words filled the air about her.  
  
"You took him..." her voice barely audible seemed like a scream to her, then it rose to a yell, "You took him... he was all I had left.... You WITCH..."  
  
Her arm rose before her, the single bloom clasped tight at its end. The whole form of the flower began to take on a life of its own as it began to sway and move in the windless air. It was then that the bloom began to glow a bright white and that the girl holding it decided to speak again.  
  
"ROSEPETAL REAPER"  
  
With that the bloom of the rose held before the young girl burst into the air about her, each petal shining with energy all its own. Forming intricate patterns in the air about her the petals seemed to tance about, uncertain of what to do at first. Then, with a suddeness unlike any other, they all came to a halt about the small girl and at once shoot off toward the dark woman. Each petal became a small blade like that of a scythe, cutting first shallow gashes, then deeper as each stroke continued. The petals moved at an ever increasing speed, leaving small trails of light behind them until they had reached such a pace that the trails merged so that it appeared the other had been englufed in a ball of light. Small black shards of enegry attempted to pierce the ball of light but failed misserably each time. Finally, all of the petals came to a halt, just as quickly as they had started to move, hovered only a short moment in the air, and then fell to the ground alongside a small pile of shimmering blue-black dust. All that was left of such and evil being was that dust, and the crown of throns that lay atop it.  
  
It was over, the one who was pulling at her mind had been taken down, but then why did the sadness still remain. The cost had been a life she didn't even know, and thought she had hated. So why did it bother her so? He had called her princess. How did he know her? There was too much for one mind to bear as slowly she sank to the ground. Her sailor uniform faded away to become her normal clothes as she sad in the middle of a park pathway, her eyes streaming cerulian and her heart shattered into too many pieces to count.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And this, my friends, is where it ends. But do not worry because I will not leave you to ponder but I figure that 11 chpts is enough for one tale. There will be a sequal so check back with my profile sometime to see if I have it posted yet. I want to appologize for all the spelling errors in this too, my spellchecker has wacked out lately and won't work, please forgive me, I'm trying my best. I also want to say that it has been brought to my attention as I reread the story today that i changed seasons about halfway through the story from autum to spring even though all this takes place over one weekend, it was ment to be set in spring but in the begining i just got confused and though autumn souned good. Until lata my good friends...Good night.  
  
~MK~ 


End file.
